


The Second Chance

by starsbeyondus17



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsbeyondus17/pseuds/starsbeyondus17
Summary: After almost succumbing to a medical illness, Arie survives but with Cove having important confessions left unsaid, Cove is wanting to truly pour his heart out to his best friend about his true emotions.
Relationships: MC/Cove
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Confessions Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Cove and Arie are 16 year old teenagers with a special bond. With Cove suppressing his true feelings for Arie as he doesn't want to ruin their friendship, but things take a tight turn when Arie almost dies to a medical illness. Cove wants any feelings left unsaid, poured out for Arie to hear, no matter how he reacts, Cove wants no regrets going forward with his best friend.

Cove POV:  
I held his hand as he was sleeping, never wanting to let go. Knowing he could have died easily if I didn't act as I did just makes me cry every second I think about it. "Sweetie, you know we are here for him when he wakes up." My mom said while hugging me from behind. I didn't want to, but I let go of Arie's hand and sat down with everyone. The doctor shortly came in to tell any news about Arie's condition, we knew about his condition and how it went unnoticed, but how would we keep it out of his way when living life? I didn't want him to be restricted of anything he wanted to do because of that stupid disease! I didn't notice that I had cried a tear or two with my hands balled up ready to hit something. I calmed myself a bit and let myself at ease, or at least best I could do. Frequent medications and exams for Arie were required if he didn't want this condition to get anymore serious than it had already had. Eventually we left Arie to rest and hopefully he would wake up when the time came. It would hurt too much to wake up just barely half a day out of surgery. Soon I'll get to see him awake though, anything that I have held back to tell him, I want him to know right away. I don't want any regrets going forward between us. 

NEXT DAY:  
"They received the call Cove." My mom said, I knew what it meant and I quickly got my shoes on and dad, mom, and I left in a rush. As we entered the hospital I was filled with worry and happiness, it was a weird mix cause the memories of him being here leave me upset, but he was able to recover that I was filled with joy. As we headed into his room, we saw the Guerrero family already in there, I saw Arie's face and his eyes open hugging Lizzie and his moms. My dad opened the door and I was the last to walk in, Arie looked to my parents with a small smile, but when gazing towards me, his grin opened up. "Hey Cove, sorry about falling in the water" He said, and caused us to laugh. "Screw you!" I said while speed walking towards him and giving him the biggest hug I could give without hurting him too much. "I knew you miss me too much, so I decided to wake up." Arie stated, and laughed. I chuckled, but couldn't help but wonder if he had really died that day just a short couple of days ago. I stepped back from our hug, but held his hand still, I even remember the first time we held hands about 8 years ago when catching fireflies! It was magical and that's when I knew Arie was the special friend in my life that I would never want to be apart from.

A WEEK LATER, NIGHT 1:  
Arie returned home after a week of recovery and starter physical therapy. Luckily nothing was damaged and he could walk and move around as fine as before the incident. All instructions for treatment were given out and doctors were called to make first appointments, Arie's life would be a bit different, but nothing drastic. I was glad, I wouldn't want him to feel planted down and just feeling isolated with doctors or medication all the time. He wasn't bothered by it either, we still hung out as before but we payed attention to any physical stuff like swimming and surfing. Not too much or too intense that he would feel tired to pass out. Its really for good measures, his pacemaker would counteract any blockage, but it would still be dangerous to push it too far. But now we are hanging out in his room as usual nights go. "Okay, so you got any diamonds?" He asked, we were playing a game as like a mix of Poker and Go Fish. I don't know its kind of weird, but we made it fun. "Well congrats, you got my last one." I gave to him while sounding defeated. "I'm such a winner, my skills are just too good, sorry Cove." He smirked. The jokester in him is hilarious, but now I knew I had to say what I needed to say to him. "But no I kid Cove, okay your turn." He said, while looking at me for a moment. "Arie... I need to tell you something." I said while putting down my cards and looking into his eyes with a serious look. He got the hint it was serious and moved closer to me. "What's wrong Cove?" He asked. "When you were not breathing... I had so many regrets cause I just felt like I haven't been honest with you on how I feel. I truly thought you could have died and never came back, I don't know how I could have continued if that had happened." Arie looked shocked, but a happy shock I could tell, like he knew what I had to say would be good. I looked him in the eyes to continue. "Arie you are the most special person to me, since I got here 8 years ago you have been nothing but a true friend to me, you have been a special soul in my life that I can't live without." Arie continues looking shocked, and tries to faintly respond, but lets me continue. "I just need you to know that and I feel we may even be more than that." Arie almost gasped, but continued to stay silent, while looking at me. I move closer to Arie and place my hands in his. "I needed you to know that, if you want to respond then go ahead, but I won't force you to just be polite and say the same thing." I say while looking at his hands. "Cove I just..." He didn't continue after that, he instead lets go of my hands and places his around my neck. He gently keeps a grip at the back of my neck and starts to lean in at a slow pace.

ARIE POV:  
I was taken back at Cove's confession I just sat like an idiot, I was hoping he didn't think I was about to past out or run out of the room. I was just... not expecting that, but little did he know... that I felt the same way. "Cove I Just..." I started to say, but no words could portray my feelings, so I just let my actions do it for me. I grabbed Cove's neck and leaned in to kiss him, pacing myself because I didn't want to scare him, I was feeling nervous like crazy! But Cove didn't back away or try to stop the kiss, he just looked surprised of it all. Once I actually met his lips with mine, I really didn't know what to do, I just pressed in softly and kissed him. I actually kissed him, and pressed in a bit harder, but then he started to return the kiss as well. I don't know, it just felt natural, but also relieved as we finally gave into our feelings for each other. 

COVE POV:  
Arie really was kissing me and I was kissing him! It was so soft, but passionate that we were communicating how much we meant to each other. After we pulled away, I laughed and smiled while looking into his eyes. "This seems crazy." I said while smiling like a buffoon. "I just think its cute really" He said while laughing, I bursted out laughing too, he had to make everything a joke. "Shut up, you know this isn't that funny!" I blurted out, halfly-joking, as I hoped this just wasn't a joke, even if the kiss spoke for itself. "Cove, you know I couldn't fake that kiss, and you couldn't either, so here we are... not knowing what to do with these emotions now." Arie said, getting sort of serious now. "You are really special to me Arie, I do mean it." I said, just to summarize my indescribable emotions. "You are too Cove, since we met I just knew you were special, at least to me." He said with a stern tone. "Want to head outside and go by the water?" I projected my idea out loud. "Seriously? I mean it just feels so random, but okay." He questioned, but wasn't worried about going outside in the night, just thought it was weird after what has happened. "No, its fine, I also want to talk more out there with you." I said, I just needed to speak to him on the hill and water.


	2. Fun Like Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When near the ocean, time stops for Arie and Cove, water has always attracted them and even night swimming was a fun activity to do. Even if the water was cold at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit, but I have thought of more for these wonderful characters! Hope you enjoy!

Arie POV:  
"Slow down Cove! the water isn't going anywhere!" I kind of joked to my best friend. We wanted to appreciate the water at this time cause of everything.... previously said just a short while ago. I didn't know what these feelings meant, nor did I think Cove did either.... but its always been with us, so we knew everything was going to end well for us. We always figured things out.

Cove and I walked hand in hand to the sand first, we found a spot to sit and just enjoy each other's company at first.

"You know while you were in the hospital I came here everyday.... I didn't know what to do.... I cried every visit here.... imagining too much of the future with-" Cove was saying, but I intervened. Knowing what he was about to say, I didn't want him to cry through a what-if scenario.... especially if it wouldn't happen anymore. I was here, and I was here to stay. Forever and always.

"Don't.... Cove there isn't any need to say it.... I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm here again.... and I'm here for you, nothing will ever change that..... not even this stupid disease I had." I turned his head towards me, I saw him beginning to cry, but I sternly said my words to him. His beautiful eyes shined in the midnight sky, every beautiful feature of Cove stood out brighter in the night.... I always thought the moon and stars highlighted them the most. 

Cove was fighting back tears, I was glad that he seemed to be happier with me near him, he cracked a smile, which I was glad for.

"You always know what to say, thank you so much for being there Arie." Cove said, we then gave a light, tender kiss to each other, showing that we mean everything to each other. 

We kissed a few more times, it was more powerful than words could put together. his soft, bushy hair I held onto while pushing my lips towards his. He grabbed my medium-length hair as well, and we continued like this for about 5 minutes. We didn't know really.... how to kiss, but we just leaned in and did what we thought was right for each other. Every moment felt perfect..... like the moon approved of our hearts for one another.

We pulled away, kind of panting. Kissing could take a lot of air out of you, never knew that until now, I bet Cove thought the same.

"That feels good.... what now?" Cove asked, thinking I knew what to say or do now. I didn't even know how to portray my feelings! It took so darn long, and Cove was the one who had the courage to say it, he's usually the reserved one! 

"I.... don't know to be honest, its all new to me.... to us. But I do love that its new with you." I tenderly said towards him. Cove blushed and rubbed the back of his head, it was too cute! Even when I don't mean to tease him, he gets embarrassed! I don't mean it, really! I just come off too strong or serious sometimes I guess. But I really did mean how much it meant to me, that this "Relationship" stuff was new with each other. 

"Well uh.... same with me to you... I guess, but not I guess, but like I really love you." Cove was fumbling his words. He was so adorable, he could get flustered so easily, the boy was so perfect.

I gripped his hand and laughed with him. "You are too adorable.... never change." I sincerely told him. He replied with a relaxed smile.

I stood up to look at the water, it was reflecting the full moon off itself. I had to admit, I loved the ocean at night more, it was something about it that makes you.... refreshed. Cozy, At ease. Just feeling like you are in the right place with it around. 

I offered my hand to Cove, to gesture him to stand with me. He looked confused at first, but after a couple of seconds, just shrugged and accepted it.

"What is it?" He asked. "Lets take a swim." I replied. "But its really cold now, maybe another night, at a much earlier time." Cove offered back to me. At this moment, it felt like the water was calling to me, I had to take this chance now. I wouldn't know if Cove and I would have another moment like this again, yes we would have many loving moments with each other.... but the night of when we confessed that more was between us.... it just feels right.

"Come on, just this once, its a special night!" I excitedly bursted out. "Fine, but maybe not too long." Cove gave a smile back while saying.

Cove POV:  
For some reason Arie suggested a midnight, terrifyingly cold swim! I mean I don't know if he's on a near-death crises fever or something, but I guess I could humor him. I loved him so much to say no at this moment, but if we started to freeze, then I would call it! Didn't need him almost dying on me again, or have us with frostbite before going to sleep.

We removed our shirts and planted them near the grass, we then went towards the ocean. It was so clear, but wonderfully gorgeous. The stars were always my favorite part of the night sky, its like each one had its own story.... all unique and different from one another. 

When we arrived in the water, it was SO COLD! Like what the heck! I mean it could have been worse, but I wonder how sea creatures live in it! I couldn't even sleep in it and Arie still wants to go for a swim. 

"This is fun Cove! Its COLD, but doesn't it feel good?!" He asked me all joyfully. "Yeah totally.... you know Arie you can be crazy at the most random things." I replied with a sarcastic smile. I wouldn't switch out the world for Arie, if I could spend it with one person, it would be with him the rest of my days on this planet. He was always there for when I needed him, when I first arrived he had an interest in me. Not just to be nice, but to actually get to know me, no one seemed to care about me as much as he did. My parents do care for me, but I sometimes feel I could be trouble or like I'm needing help all the time. They always worry and I don't need them to, I just wanted to feel special to someone. Not like I was some problem needing fixing. Arie treated me like I was a person. As I am a person.

"Gotta live on the edge sometimes Cove! or in this case the sea, yes its cold.... but its adventurous!" He said, then he proceeded to splash me. OH MY LORD, he was gonna pay....

I splashed him back with a good amount of power, at least to make him feel what I felt, darn it was freaking freezing! 

He jumped at it, but just laughed it off, I swear the kid asks for even the dumbest things sometimes.

"See! yes we might freeze, but at least we will have a fun time!" He smiled towards me. I just laughed at his loveable face. 

He then came to plant another soft kiss on my lips, I kissed him back softly, for the moment I forgot about the freezing water. Just loving our bodies together, sharing our love for each other. I wouldn't change a thing about us. Well.... maybe besides Arie's heart condition, but that's besides the point.

"You are the most beautiful thing on this Earth." Arie looked into my eyes as he said. I blushed harder than I did a little bit ago. "Thanks but..... I could name something even more so." I teased a bit. Although I always thought that with Arie, he was so majestic that it made me have butterflies in my stomach at certain points in our times together.

"Could never be another duplicate of yourself Cove, so if they are more beautiful, then I must be crazy!" Arie said with a wide grin. "I sometimes wonder Arie.... but I wouldn't have it any other way." I spoke back, giving him another kiss as I finished.

"Remember the day we surfed, and at night you didn't want the day to end?" Arie asked. Thinking of that day, how could I forget! It was a key moment in finding out how much I wanted to be with Arie, the day didn't seem like much, but it was special to me.... special to us. Even jokingly saying "You are the best thing about this neighborhood, Cove." I thought Arie was serious for a moment.... and maybe he was at the time, 3 years ago. But maybe he wasn't, it wasn't that important now, but I could ask him down the road if he did mean it as a joke. Not now though.... I don't need to know if it was a joke in this very night. Because for sure this night.... was 100 percent real.

"I never forget it." I simply replied back. He didn't need to know my full thoughts of that day yet. 

"You were so cute in your mini-tantrum! why was that day, the night you didn't want to end, I always wanted to ask?" He seriously questioned.

"It was a day that was about just us.... I felt like. Like we were the only people to exist in this world." I answered back. 

"You are too poetic and I love it!" He shot back a grin and a quick kiss. "Well that's how I am, you should know too. Don't you write sometimes?" I defensibly asked to him.

"Maybe on occasion, but I don't have your aura of knowing how the world is like, if that makes sense. You have a special gift in feeling everything around you, I just feel what I want to feel most of the time." He strictly answered while still holding me close near our lips. 

"Do you want to feel us being together?" I teased him once again, I knew this day was real and we were real, but I just had to make him think a bit!

"I could never ditch these feelings.... no matter how hard I try." He quickly replied, like it was a reflex. He knew what he was feeling.... what I was feeling.

With that, we leaned in once again. Our wet, but cold bodies against each other, our lips following one another.... Arie and I.... we were bonded together. The moon was always going to call us in the same place, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos and amount of hits! I'm so glad this game is getting a lot of love and it continues to grow. I'm so excited for any future material the wonderful creators have for us!
> 
> I will be posting more of this story as well, as I have more of an idea of where to take them. So thank you once again for reading! Love this community so much, you are all amazing!


End file.
